


Duties Owed

by Violsva



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Apprenticeship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady’s maid’s skills should not be limited to matters of fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties Owed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two passages.

It is about time young Sophy learned the proper respect due to a fine lady’s maid, as she shall be. Phillips took to it quite naturally, but Sophy is of a shyer disposition and I think shall require more specific instruction.

’Twould be better had I thought of starting this spring, when we might have had a few words before any of these house-parties, where there is much else engaging the attention, but I do still have time to talk to her when we are both at our mending.

“Sophy,” I started, to ascertain what angle to take, “do you intend to find employment in future as a lady's maid, or as a modiste, or how?”

“As a lady’s maid, Docket,” she said - she is less inclined to awe toward me now than she was starting out, which is a good sign for her development in future.

“I think you may do well,” I said, “but the duties of a lady’s maid are not limited to matters of dress. We have spent all of this summer at house parties, and staying in country houses. In her Ladyship’s home you know the other servants, and they know you. Here they do not, and you must show them how they are to treat you.”

“You mean that I should not be encouraging the footmen? I don’t, Docket -”

“I am sure you don’t. It is not only the men. You should not be dismissed, or made to wait, or shown any disrespect by any servants, men or women. A lady’s maid is a woman of consequence, employed by a woman of consequence. It is your _duty_ to ensure that you are treated with the respect you deserve. Anything less implies that your mistress does not need to be treated with respect either.”

“Oh,” said Sophy, seeming not to have considered the matter this way before.

“Right now, as an apprentice, you can appeal to the housekeeper and the butler should anyone under their charge offend you. You can also, of course, tell me or her Ladyship should you prefer - you have done very well in this so far - but do not keep silent. Think of yourself as a representative of her Ladyship when you are away from home - none should do anything to you that they would not do to her. Think how she would react to sauciness.”

Sophy giggled.

“Quite so. Act always as if you expect to be granted all you need, when making requests or running errands. You are not asking for favours - it is their job to provide what guests need.”

“They’ll think I’m uppish, and conceited.”

“You should be.” Sophy snorted with laughter, and pricked her finger. She held it away from the cloth quickly, and I blotted it with my handkerchief. “A proper lady’s maid is a skilled woman, most valuable and not easily replaced. I apprehend that you do not wish to make yourself disliked, and ’tis true there is a balance to be struck, but you will be worthy of any status you wish to claim. Given your natural disposition, I have no fear that you shall be truly overweening.”

Sophy looked down at the handkerchief pressed to her finger. “I worry more that I won’t be listened to. I think I am assum’d to be loose due to my colour, and I have heard much from my family about accusations against them.”

“Ah,” I said, feeling my face twist. “True. For that you should ask Phillips for advice, or I can ask her for you. She has entirely the correct presence, and can tell you does she need to do extra to prevent others taking against her for her race. I think she will be most willing to assist you.”

“But Phillips is lady’s maid to a _Duchess_ ,” said Sophy. She seems indeed overawed by Tibby, but Tibby asks after her most kindly, and I think experience will relax Sophy around her. “If I have a mistress of lower status, I would not have such a position.”

“Whatever house you visit, it will be because your mistress or her husband was invited specifically. When her Ladyship’s friend Mrs. F- first visited the Duke of M-, it is true that the servants were inclined to think themselves superior. But she was as much a guest of the Duke as anyone else, and her Ladyship had sent me to attend her. I’ll tell you some of what I did for her now, and you can ask Phillips for her advice when we next have tea, and learn slowly. You shall not need this for some time yet, as you always have myself and her Ladyship supporting you while you are in her service.”

“All right,” said Sophy, relaxing. Her finger had stopped bleeding, and she picked up her needle again.

“I would not expect you to put down such impertinence as you might face alone at your age, Sophy,” I assured her. “But you should be prepared for all the requirements of your profession. So listen now, and you need not worry about practice yet.”


End file.
